


Story For Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian makes up a story for Justin.





	Story For Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian entered the "Loft" full of apprehension and disgust. All day long his co-workers were getting flowers, cards and balloons, all because it was Valentines Day! What a joke, what a waste of time after all sentiment is just a waste of time, especially if the word "relationship" was involved. Brian kicked off his shoes, removed his Armani suit and wrapped himself in his silk robe. He sat on his leather couch and took a sip of the Martini he had made himself before he had gone over to the couch. He had some soft smooth jazz playing as he rested his barefeet on the coffee table waiting for the restuarant to deliver his dinner. He drifted off to sleep and when he awoke it was around 8:00. He got up took a shower and put on his sweats, he was contemplating on going to Babylon if he became too bored. "Always have a backup plan, Kinney" he told himself as the doorbell rang.

He pulled open the Loft door and handed the delivery man his money, along with a more than generous tip. The man thanked Brian and disappeared into the elevator.

"Oh Sir, I forgot have a happy Valentines' Day. I hope your not left all alone. This is the day you celebrate love. Thanks again, me and the Missus going to celebrate in style with the tip you gave me!" The old man giggled as the elevator started to go down. Brian just sighed, shaking his head and going towards the kitchen with his dinner. He went back and slammed his door shut, he started cleaning up and singing to himself, yep Babylon would be his escape tonight. He looked around his room as he threw some of his "male" attracting clothes on his bed. He knew he looked good in black, and even white linens, now that would surely catch him some prey. He choose the white linens, the white soft oversized shirt and the semi wide legged white drawstring pants. He admired himself in the mirror and pulled out his dark glasses. It was almost 10:00 and Brian knew the joint would be jumping. He placed his hand on the door, pulled it back and "whoop" there stood Justin.

"Hey, what's up? I know romance is dead in your book but it's alive and kicking in mine. I brought you a big bouquet of balloons, and your favorite box of chocolates. Can I please come in before the balloons lift me in the air. Sorry I'm so late," Justin apologized as he came in "but I had to run an errand for Deb and check on Vic for her." Brian took the balloons and let them float up to his ceiling as he chuckled to himself. "Brii-yun, why did you do that? Why did you just let them go? This is our first real Valentines' date and you let my balloons go. I swear sometimes you can be sooo (he paused turning around in the room and whispered) ugly. Brian, why is Molly's puppet stage here and why is it all dim and...?"

Brian put his hand over Justin's mouth, "Just sit down and shut up. I have a little entertainment for you. By the way I love you in powder blue." Brian took his hand from Justin's mouth and placed one hand under his shirt and the other down his drawstring pants. "See we do think alike!" he purred in Justin's ear, giving him a little nibble on the ear and neck. "Now sit down, have I got a show for you." He pushed Justin towards the pillows on the floor as he went backstage. Justin heard Brian shout, "This is a story for Justin!" Justin giggled and laid on the floor with one of the pillows balled up in front of him.

"Hey there my name is Justin and I always wanted a romantic man!" Brian spoke in a girlish voice with a blonde Barbie pretending to be Justin.

"Hey, my name is Brian and I hate anything to do with the word "romantic"! Yuk, barf, Yuk!" Brian said in a manly voice using Ken as his representative. 

"Maesto please, I am ready for my close-up. I am very romantic, and I would love to spend my life with you Justin, my name is Ethan!" He said in a sheepish, girlish voice,using a dark haired Skipper to represent Ethan.  
"OK, Justin make your choice, after we both make our speeches as to why you should choose one of us over the other!" Brian/Ken says "All right Fiddler, you first and don't make it long or dramatic!"

"Here's why you must choose me Justin. I'm talented, young, very handsome, monogamous and in love with you. I will bring you breakfast in bed, play soft violin concertos for your pleasure and make wild, passionate love to you forever, that is until someone else catches my eye." Ethan/Skipper bows

"Choose me Justin, because with me you will always know where I stand. I will be honest with you, unlike Fiddle Dee-Dee here. I may not be true at all times but I will be consistent. I swear I will consistently come home to you, make love to you, communicate my thoughts as well as my wishes to you, finally protect and provide for you." Brian/Ken comes from behind the stage as a song begins to play. Brian puts down Ken holds out his arms for Justin as Will Downing sings, "The Nearness Of You". Justin gets up and they dance slowly as Justin whispers, "Happy Valentines' Day Ken".

Brian snuggles close to Justin, "Ditto Barbie! (he whispers even lower into Justin's hair) I love you, Baby!" Justin misses the admission, he is entranced with the music and the "nearness" of Brian and the balloons that are popping one at a time.


End file.
